lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Drake Matthews
Drake Matthews was a character in Jurassic Shark. He is portrayed by Will Meunier. Drake was a highly intelligent shark expert, who was often shy and spent much of his time reading books. Dan Bruines would soon approach Drake and ask him to help hunt GW 75, a mechanical shark deployed by the InGen Separatist Force. Drake joined Dan, Chase Landon and numerous other hunters to find the shark. Drake participated in several fights against the shark, but when he and Billy Trenton were hurt during a fight, he dropped out of the hunt. Chase met with Drake several days later, after he destroyed the shark on his own. Drake gave Chase his shark books, as he hoped to move past his obsession of sharks. In the years that followed, Drake wasn't associated with Chase as he founded the Shark Hunters. However, in 2016, the employees began hunting down the Shark Hunters and their allies. Drake was sought out and killed by several employees due to his involvement with the hunt for the original shark. Biography Jurassic Shark Drake Matthews is the first person that is brought into the hunt by Dan Bruines, and he identifies the shark as a Great White. When the hunt begins, Drake allies with Dan and Chase Landon as they enter the walking trail to hunt the shark, and almost immediately, they find it. Although Chase battles the shark as Dan goes to find help, the shark escapes and pursues Dan and Drake down the trail. They meet with Nate Williams before escaping the woods. Drake, Chase and Dan joined Anna Shelby and Alexa Murray as they continued hunting the next day. Drake joins back in the hunt several days later. Despite him and everyone else spotting it several times, he never causes any damage to it, although he does witness the death of Anna and Cooper Culman. Five days after returning to the hunt, Drake, Chase, Alexa and Billy Trenton set out to find the shark, and when Billy's arm is shredded up by the shark, Drake comes to his aid. However, Drake is easily knocked aside by the shark's tail into a thorn bush. Injured, he and Billy leave the hunt, with Alexa taking them home. While Chase kills the shark, Drake waits in the cul-de-sac for him to return, and was unsure of Chase's survival until he finally appeared. Drake then gave Chase his shark books, saying that he was finished with his obsession of sharks. Chase accepted the books, and they walked up the sidewalk together. Between Films Though Drake Matthews survived the hunt, he vowed to never hunt or fight any "robot sharks" again, and thus didn't join the Shark Hunters when they were founded by Chase Landon. At some point between the second and third films, all the former Shark Hunters, including Chase, Dan, Jimmy Clark and Zion Jones, were killed by the InGen Separatist Force. Drake was also killed off-screen when he was shot to death by employees in Stonegate. Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Drake appears in a set of cards held by Simon Williams, and later an identical set of cards held by Russell Griffin. The card features a picture of him, as well as his age and the cause of his death. The new hunters, led by Gabe Reynolds, would avenge Drake's death when they incinerated the corrupt employees using the Bombshark. Trivia *Drake Matthews is one of two characters in the series to have survived a film and not return for the sequel. Alexa Murray is the other character. *It was initially planned for Drake to return for Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution, although Scott later confirmed that the character's story concluded at the end of the first film. Category:Characters Category:2012 Storyline Category:Jurassic Shark Category:Jurassic Shark Characters Category:2015 Storyline Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Category:Deceased Characters Category:Protagonists